


I Thought We Were Under Attack

by Darthweenie235



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Collar-Ramshorn Baby, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, I'm not telling you the baby's name you'll have to read it, Love, One Shot, Raelle is so in love, Scylla goes into labour, Scylla is perfect as always, Scylla was never spree, Short One Shot, Tally is Tally, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthweenie235/pseuds/Darthweenie235
Summary: Absolute fluff.10 years in the future and Scylla goes into labour with their first child.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	I Thought We Were Under Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly imagery, how I imagine this sort of scene would play out. Plus i'm weak for a baby fic. I just live this couple and they deserve happiness.   
> Scylla was never spree and went onto serve just like everyone else.

If you had asked Raelle “where did she see her herself in 10 years?” when she started basic training, she would have said one word. Dead.

Then she met Scylla and her whole world was uprooted.

Ten years down the line, the war is over, Raelle returned to Fort Salem as an instructor and she and Scylla have been married, happily, for 4 years. Then, just 40 weeks ago, Raelle’s whole world was uprooted yet again. She was going to be a mom.

Scylla left the army after the war ended, having served her country honourably. Now a veteran, she chose to go into palliative care, bringing comfort and peace to those at the end of their lives. A respectable way to use her necro skills in the civilian society. That was until she discovered out she was going to be bringing a life _into_ the world.

And that was how Raelle found herself running at breakneck speed across Fort Salem in the middle of the day, hustling through crowds of recruits to get to the car park.

She didn’t even stop when General Abigail Bellweather, also known as one of her best friends, called out “Lieutenant Colonel Collar! What are you doing?!” in a rather disgruntled and annoyed tone.

Raelle turned and called back “Scylla is having the baby!” then continued her sprint.

That was all Abigail needed to hear to dismiss her recruits and be immediately on the line to Colonel Tally Craven.

Raelle was certain she managed to break every speed limit possible on the way to the hospital. She didn’t slow down until she reached the front desk of the maternity ward, everything suddenly seeming so real. She gulped in air and rasped urgently at the nurses “My wife is having a baby- my baby, she’s having my baby! Scylla Collar-Ramshorn”.

The nurse took one look at her uniform and wasted no time in giving the room number. Raelle took off again and almost ran past 42A, the room where she was going to meet her little boy. She could hear Scylla before she was even remotely close, she recognised her name being screamed out. She skidded round the doorway, shocked to see a gaggle of nurses and her wife leant over the edge of the bed sucking on the gas and air as if her life depended on it. Scylla looked up and relief flooded her features at the sight of Raelle. She held a hand up and made a grabby motion, clenching and unclenching her fist.

“You must be the wife?” One nurse asked quickly as Raelle rushed to Scylla’s side.

Raelle gave a quirt nod and unclenched Scylla’s hand from the bed linen, clasping it in her own, the other rubbing soothing circles on her lower back. The baby book said it would help, Raelle should know she had read every single one she could get her hands on. A healer she may be, but a midwife she was not. “Hey beautiful, I’m here now. I’ve got you.”

Scylla dropped the gas and air from her mouth and looked up at her wife with utter adoration. “I wasn’t sure you’d make it.” She managed to whisper as another contraction hit her, squeezing Raelle’s hand so hard the blonde looked away and gritted her teeth as not to cry out.

“There was no way I was going to miss this.” She replied once the contraction had passed, brushing Scylla’s sweaty locks out of her face.

“I’m all gross“ Scylla batted her hand away, sucking on the gas and air once again, that line seeming familiar to Raelle.

“No you’re not-“ But before Raelle could say anything further, a nurse interrupted by kneeling down behind Scylla.

“Right Scylla, shall we have a baby?”

It didn’t take long for their baby to be laid gently on Scylla’s chest and she burst into tears, grabbing at any part of Raelle she could. She pulled her into a searing kiss as their son squirmed between them, screaming his tiny little lungs out. Raelle was crying too, this was definitely the single best moment of her life.

Raelle was certain her new-born son, Logan William Collar-Ramshorn, was the most precious little thing on the entire planet. He was a very small baby, weighing in at 6 pounds 3 ounces but absolutely perfect in every way. She cradled him gently in her arms, taking in his every feature while he stared right back at her. Raelle knew babies couldn’t see very well and he probably wasn’t looking at her, the books said so, but she chose to think he was. A tiny hand grasped her right index finger as she gently rocked back and forth. Logan was born with a full head of dark brown hair, no prizes for guessing where that came from, and although they may change, his eyes were already an ocean of blues and greens. He was calm and relaxed and Raelle couldn’t help but chuckle when his features scrunched up in wide open mouthed yawn and his eyes flickered shut. Her world was complete.

Scylla was woken to the sweet sound of her wife’s laugh. She cracked an eye open and was greeted with the most precious sight. The love of her life, tough guy Raelle Collar-Ramshorn, absolutely mesmerized by a tiny baby. Their tiny baby. She was swaying to and fro, cooing over her son. A sight Scylla never wanted to forget.

“That suits you.” Scylla said quietly.

Raelle looked up, meeting that ocean eyed gaze. Scylla was grinning, a happy content full smile and so was Raelle. The blonde perched on the side of the bed and leant in to meet Scylla’s lips with her own. A gentle kiss with so much meaning.

“I love you so much Scyll”

“I love you too.”

Their tranquillity was ruined when the door crept open and two heads popped round, grinning like children. Tally wasted no time in rushing over to Logan and scooping him out of Raelle’s arms.

“Awww, he gorgeous you guys! Hi little man, I’m your aunty Tally!” she cooed excitedly in her baby voice.

Abigail wandered across the room, taking a peek at Logan and stoking his hand but knowing she’d have to wait until Tally gave him up to get a good look in. She gave Scylla a hug and passed over the bunch of flowers she’d been carrying. Then she gave Raelle a thump on the back.

“You had me worried for second there Collar, I’ve not seen you run like that in years! I thought we were under attack for a second!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Please leave a comment as to what you thought, good, bad or anything! Drop by to yell at me on tumblr at Darthweenie235 or if you have any suggestions for anymore Raylla fics, I'd be happy to give it a go!


End file.
